Amanda Valenciano Libre
Amanda Valenciano Libre is a character from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. She is a member of the FSLN and is Chico's older sister. She's also a smoker. Biography Early Life At some point during or prior to the events of Operation Peace Walker, Amanda and most of her FSLN troops were ousted from Nicaragua forcibly by Somoza's National Guards and they fled into Costa Rica by crossing the Rio San Juan. The KGB later aided her FSLN group by supplying them with a factory, which was a front for a drug refining plant for them to get the money that they'll use for food, "compas" (troops), and weapons (which Amanda felt ashamed for, and did not want Chico to know due to feeling that he's too young to understand). She also planned to rebuild Nicaragua with their own hands, even if they had to dirty their hands in drug trafficking in order to so. Peace Walker Some time later, the Peace Sentinels seized their drug refining plant, as well, making them consider giving up on their revolution as they have nowhere left to regroup. Amanda's father, a "cacique" (village chief) and the former commandante of her FSLN group, was killed and Amanda and Chico were captured. Big Boss encountered her at the FSLN boathouse in Costa Rica, after dispatching the Peace Sentinels. At some point, she ended up having a fight with Chico, causing him to go away. Unfortunately, her and Snake's meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Chrysalis and "kidnappers" (drones that were remotely controlled by AI weapons). The drones kidnapped Chico, so she and her unit decided to pursue Chrysalis to rescue him. In a rematch near the banana factory, the drones nearly captured her, but she cut herself loose. Unfortunately, she took a wrong step in landing and broke her leg as a result, causing her to be captured the second time around. Snake reluctantly shoots down the second "kidnapper" with a LAW, knowing that she'll most likely be killed by the resulting fall. Luckily, she managed to survive, although just barely, and was critically injured. After explaining that she and Chico fought again, as well as explaining her past while Snake was rolling up a cigarette for Amanda, she asked if he's going after the cargo. Snake stated that he was, as they are most likely carrying nukes. Amanda then realized what this meant, and stated that they should go to Mount Irazu, as that was apparently where the Peace Sentinels are holding Chico as well as most of her "compas." She explained that whenever she and Chico argue, he would wander off, which was also why he known more than anyone else about the bases in Costa Rica, and realized that the Peace Sentinels must had discovered him while "wandering" prior to Chrysalis capturing him. Big Boss agreed to help, asking only for his possible location even if it was a little out of his way. Amanda explained that he was most likely being held prisoner at a prison up in the mountains. She also told Snake that if he was unable to save Chico before they torture him, he should ease his pain and end his humiliation, and keep his honor. Snake explained that he can't keep his promise, as there was always another reason to keep on living, citing his unit and how they left their countries behind and survived as an example. Snake then offered her to join the Militaires Sans Frontieres, at least until she has healed up. She then, after being formally introduced by him, wondered as she passed out if he was "the great cacique who has come to lead the patria libre o morir (free country or die)." Miller then took her back to the Mother Base at Snake's request to receive medical attention. She also remarked that she hoped that she never had to use a Helicopter ever again. She also supplied intel to Snake about Mercenary units, their military hardware, and their bases in Costa Rica. She also supplied intel on the prison facility that Chico was held prisoner: it was a former village that the CIA took over. Namely, that they installed new doors for security measures (they are colored blue and had eye-slots). She also later told Snake that she's willing to take Hell for participating in the FSLN revolution if the only alternative is to give up on Nicaragua. Later, she wanted to leave Sick Bay, as she felt she was needed on the battlefield. After it was revealed that the Mother Base was going to be the ground zero target for Peace Walker's retaliation strike, Amanda and Chico left the base to continue their battle. She and her group then arrived at Nicaragua and, in an almost ironic twist of fate, turned against their former supporters, the KGB, including Ramón Gálvez Mena (real name Vladimir Zadornov), and saved Big Boss. Trivia *Amanda called her father "mi viejo" which is Spanish for "my old man". Gallery File:Amanda def up2 fix.jpg